Law Troubles
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: The Ronins becaome host for fives girls who are in trouble with the law on the island of Hokkaido. What troubles will the guys have, considering two of them are telekinetic among other things.
1. 1

Title: Law Troubles  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
**Hokkaido, Japan**  
  
Five girls were running down an alley. The police not far behind them.  
  
"We can't do this much longer." Said a girl with flowing blonde hair with blue tips.  
  
"Well I'm not going to Honshu." Shouted a girl with blue hair and purple undertones.  
  
The girls rounded the next corner and straight into five police cars with the police out with weapons drawn.  
  
"Give up girls." One of the cops with a megaphone said. Just then, the police that were chasing them rounded the corner.  
  
"We're fucked. There's no way in hell we can do this." Said the first girl.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Asked the same cop.  
  
"We have one last option." Said a girl with jet-black hair with green streaks in the back and two blue ones in the front.  
  
"We can't do that." Said the girl next to her. Her hair was the same jet- black as the girl next to her.  
  
"So we surrender." Came the last girl with green hair.  
  
"I'm asking you one last time. Do you surrender?" He asked.  
  
The girls took one last glance at each other before dropping to the ground. They were immediately swarmed by police and taken away.  
  
**Honshu, Japan**  
  
The Ronin's and Ex-warlords were sitting in the living room of the Koji mansion. Mia and Kayura had called them there.  
  
"Okay, the reason we called you here is because we are going to be host for five girls who are in some trouble." Mia explained.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Well I got a call from a friends in Hokkaido, and he told me about this program where you help teenagers who are having problems." Mia told him.  
  
"What kind of problems are they having?" Kale asked.  
  
"Their in trouble with the law." Kayura answered.  
  
"When are they coming?" Rowen asked.  
  
"This afternoon." Kayura answered meekly.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Are you two completely insane?" Sage asked.  
  
"Well...no." Mia answered.  
  
"We've been meaning to tell you but we always forget until we got a call this morning." Kayura added.  
  
"Is there anything about these girls we should know?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"Lets see." Mia went and got five folders. "The first girl, Nemesis Yomara, has anger management problems, and has put about fifty people in the hospital because of it. She suffers from manic depression. She is also telekinetic." The guys stared at Mia and Kayura, looking as if they were going to kill them. "Her sister, Calista Yomara, also has anger management problems and is telekinetic. Sarah Yomakie is the brains behind there operation. She handles all the technical things. Sarah's twin, Eva, handles anything that has to do with weaponry. She has a collection of about twenty-five swords, ten staffs, many sets of Chinese throwing stars, throwing knives, and about five spears. The last of the group, and the quietest, is Johanna, who is Sarah and Eva's younger sister. Even though she's the quietest, she is just as dangerous as the other four. She and Nemesis have paralyzed the same amount of people. All five girls have black belts in a range of martial arts." Mia finished her rant just in time. A big black van pulled up to the front of the house.  
  
"That's them." Kayura said before rushing out the door with Mia not far behind.  
  
"Welcome to hell." Ryo said before leaving.  
  
Outside Mia was talking to the driver. Outside the van, there were five armed guards.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Mia?" Asked the guy she was talking to.  
  
"Oh course I am. How hard could it be?" Mia replied.  
  
"Okay boys...open it up." The driver called out. One of the armed guards opened the door, but no one came out. "Nemesis don't do this now." Still no one came out. One of the armed guards started to walk towards the door but was flown back. No one even touched him. That's when a girl stepped out. She had jet-black hair. "Calista, this is something I'd expect from your sister." When Nemesis heard that one line, she stepped. Her black, green, and blue hair was pulled into a high braid.  
  
"I did do it you jackass." Nemesis stated in a venomous tone. Calista started to laugh and was joined in by three more female voices. Three more girls stepped out of the van.  
  
"Oh my God Nemesis that was great." Said a girl with blue/purple hair.  
  
"Yea but you or I would have sent him into a tree." A girl with blonde hair and blue tips commented. The third girl continued to laugh but didn't say anything.  
  
"Have fun Mia. And good luck." The driver said before getting into the van. The armed guards also got into the van. "Also Nemesis, I better not be back within the next week. Have fun at school." Be said before leaving the driveway. Everyone turned back to the girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kayura and this is Mia." She said pointing at Mia. "And the guys who are standing behind us are Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento, Sekhmet, Dais, and Kale." After hearing the names, three of the girls busted into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"You do know that you're named after the Egyptian Goddess of the Snake, right?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"So, you're named after the god's assassin." Rowen spoke.  
  
"At least I'm a girl that's named after a girl and not a guy that's named after a girl. In addition, two of you are named after types of spices and one of you is named after a type of sword." Nemesis informed.  
  
"Nemesis, at least wait until tomorrow to fight with someone." The girl with blonde/blue hair said.  
  
"Shut up Sarah." Snapped Nemesis.  
  
"I'm Johanna and these are my sisters Sarah and Eva and these are our friends Nemesis and Calista." Johanna said in a quite voice.  
  
"Geez sis...speak up." Eva said to her sister.  
  
"Well why don't we go inside and show you your rooms." Ryo said. They all went inside. 


	2. 2

Chapter Two  
  
The rest of the day went without any incident. The girls started school at Han'a High the next day so they went to bed early. Little did they know that school is where the trouble would start.  
  
The student's of Han'a High were sitting in the auditorium. The assembly to introduce the new girls was about to begin.  
  
"Hello and welcome students." The principal said happily. "I would like to introduce five girls from the island of Hokkaido. This is Nemesis Yomara, Calista Yomara, Sarah Yomakie, Eva Yomakie, and Johanna Yomakie. You may now go to class."  
  
**First hour**  
  
Calista and Johanna walked into fist hour, biology. Rowen and Kento also had first period biology.  
  
"Hello, you must be Calista and Johanna. I'm Ms. Tashodo."  
  
"Hi." Calista said monotonously. Johanna didn't say anything.  
  
"Well why don't you the two of you sit behind Saka and Rowen." Ms. Tashodo said. Calista and Johanna went and took their seats.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Nemesis walked into the gym and went towards the sensei. She had her first hour with Ryo.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Nemesis asked the sensei.  
  
"Soccer." He replied.  
  
"Great." Nemesis said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Is there a problem with soccer?" Ryo's voice piped up from behind her.  
  
"The fact that it's the most boring thing in the world." Nemesis answered.  
  
"And how is that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"You spend the whole game chasing after a ball." Nemesis said to him.  
  
"I think you just can't play." Ryo teased.  
  
"I can play it, probably better then you." Nemesis retorted.  
  
"You're on." Ryo said walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Sarah and Eva walked into the first hour with smiles on their faces. Creative writing was there favorite class. They saw that Sage and Cye were in their creative writing class. After talking with the sensei they took their seats at Sage and Cye's table. They were given their assignment and set to work. The whole table has to come up with a children's story with pictures.  
  
"Can anyone draw?" Cye asked.  
  
"Nope." Sarah said.  
  
"Sorry." Eva started. "I can't even draw a straight line."  
  
"You know I can't Cye." Sage said to him.  
  
"Well we need pictures." Sarah started.  
  
"So why don't we use a computer to make the picture?" Eva suggested.  
  
"We're not allowed too. If pictures are needed we have to draw them." Sage said.  
  
"Well since when have we followed rules." Sarah commented.  
  
"We are going to draw them." Sage said sternly.  
  
"Fine spoil our fun why don't you." Eva said while giggling.  
  
"Or we could have Nemesis draw them." Sarah suggested. "Or is that against the rules too."  
  
"She can draw?" Cye asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You make it seem like to only thing she can do is bash someone's head in with a locker." Eva commented.  
  
"That's the impression we were under." Sage mumbled.  
  
"We'll ask her during lunch." Sarah told them  
  
"Of course this is assuming she isn't in the principal's office." Eva added.  
  
**Lunch**  
  
Cye, Sage, Sarah, and Eva were sitting at the lunch table the guys normally sat at. It was underneath a Cherry Blossom tree. Rowen and Johanna came up a few seconds after they had showed up. Taking their seats, they waited for the rest. Kento and Calista came a few minutes later. Calista was not looking every happy.  
  
"Problems already Calista?" Sarah asked.  
  
"That Saka guy is such a pig." Calista shouted.  
  
"Well tell your sister about it when she shows up." Johanna said.  
  
"Or tell Ryo. Saka is on his soccer team." Rowen informed.  
  
"Or we do it my way and shove a lead pipe up his ass." Calista suggested.  
  
Sage was about to say something, when something else caught his eye. Across the field, Ryo and Nemesis were arguing while walking over.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Sage asked.  
  
"He's saying a cheated in a game of soccer because his team lost." Nemesis told him.  
  
"You held the ball to long." Ryo shouted at her.  
  
"You're just mad because you couldn't score one more goal to tie the game before the time ran out." Nemesis shouted back.  
  
"Haha Ryo...the greatest soccer player lost a game." Kento commented before rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
"Some soccer player you are." Nemesis stated.  
  
"I'm a hell of a lot better then you are." Ryo said to her.  
  
"Then prove it. We'll go into the gym right now and you'll get five shots. If you can make three out of the five shots then tomorrow before class starts, I'll stand up and say that you're the greatest soccer player in the world. But if you can't then you have to stand up and say that I'm a better soccer player then you are." Nemesis said loud enough so almost everyone in the area heard her.  
  
"You're on, and you're going to lose." Ryo said walking away. Nemesis followed behind him.  
  
"This is not good." Johanna said.  
  
"I never go to tell her my problem." Calista complained.  
  
"So go with your suggestion." Kento said.  
  
"Okay I'll go shove a lead pipe up his ass." Calista said while walking away. Everyone was soon running after her.  
  
**After school**  
  
A big black van and red jeep pulled into the parking lot of the school. Two people stepped out of the van and Mia and Kayura came out of the jeep. Everyone was sitting outside on the front stairs of the school.  
  
"Hey guys and girls." Mia said happily.  
  
"How was your day?" On of the guys from the van asked.  
  
"Mark I have a question. How much trouble can I get into for shoving a lead pipe up someone's ass?" Calista asked.  
  
"Who are you going to do that to?" Nemesis asked her sister.  
  
"This guy in my first hour who is just a little too frisky." Calista answered.  
  
"Calista you are not to do anything to anyone." Mark said.  
  
"Come on let's go." Kayura said. They were soon on their way back to Mia's. 


	3. 3

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The ride back to the mansion was a peaceful one, for the most part. Calista spent the time explaining to Nemesis what happen during her first hour. Nemesis was *not* at all happy about it. This was quickly found out, when she caused a four car pile-up behind the black van. (A/N: Oops.) By the time they got back Nemesis got the biggest speach of her life, and when it was all over, she brushed it off as if it was nothing.   
  
"Nemesis someone could have gotten seriously hurt." Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" Nemesis asked calmly.  
  
"Weather anyone got hurt or not is not the issue right now. What if someone did get hurt? Then what would you have done?" Mark asked. She had played this game with him before.  
  
"I would have gone on with my life as if it never happened." Nemesis answered coldly.  
  
"How in the hell can you be so cold-hearted?" Ryo asked stepping into the room.  
  
"It comes with the territory." Nemesis answered.  
  
"Well I think you're just a bitch." Ryo commented.  
  
"Here we go with another clash of the personalities." Rowen mumbled.  
  
"Well who asked for your input?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"No one, but you got it anyway, so deal with it it." Ryo retorted.  
  
Sage, being the quick thinker that he is, grabbed Ryo's arm. "Come on Ryo, let's get some sparring practice in before it get's too dark." Sage suggested. Ryo followed behind him, mumbeling incohearent nonsence. Nemesis headed upstairs babbling about guys being to full of themselves.  
  
"It scares me how much a like those two are." Calista commented.  
  
"I think it scares a lot of people." Cye said.  
  
"I can just see those two getting into a fight to see who's better then the other." Eva said.  
  
"That would be great." Sarah commented.  
  
"No it wouldn't." Mark snapped.  
  
"You two are such bakas." Johanna said.   
  
"It's a good thing Ryo isn't telekenetic." Calista commented.  
  
"That could get ugly." Kento stated. Nemesis walked back down stairs. She had changed out of her school uniform. She added some additions to herself. She had put her tongue ring and bellybutton ring back in. She was now in black baggy pant, and a tight shirt the showed off her well formed mid-drift. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her shirt come up high enough that it showed off her tattoo.  
  
"I didn't know she had a tattoo." Cye said.  
  
"She has two tattoos." Johanna informed him.  
  
"Nemesis...where are you going?" Marked asked. When they didn't hear a reply, they all went into the kitchen to see if she was there. She wasn't. They quickly ran outside. They all saw that Ryo and Sage had stopped their sparring match. Nemesis had walked into the woods.  
  
"She doesn't know her way through there." Rowen said.  
  
"Gee...ya think blue boy." Sarah commented. Rowen was about to smack her. Luckily, Cye stopped Rowen before he or Sarah got hurt.  
  
"Let her go in there and get lost." Ryo said. "It'll be her own damn fault."  
  
"RYO SNANDA" Mia yelled.  
  
Ryo cringed at the sound of his full name. "Fine I'm going."  
  
"My sister doesn't need a babysitter." Calista stated.  
  
"Well she doesn't know her way through there, and it's not that hard to get lost." Sage said.  
  
"Oh...they have katanas." Eva said cheerfully.  
  
"No...any form of weaponry is off limits to you." Mark sid to her. Eva began to pout. Calista, not wanting to be in the large crowd anymore, followed her sister into the woods.  
  
"Nemesis....wait up." Calista called ahead to her sister. Nemesis heard her sister's call and stopped to wait for her. Calista cought up to her sister, panting for air.  
  
"You should run more." Nemesis commented.  
  
"Hey!" Calista said, playfully punching her sister in the arm. "I'm not a running person."  
  
"Come on." Nemesis said, returning to her trudge through the woods again.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Calista asked.  
  
Nemesis pondered this question before shaking her head. Calista didn't believe her for a minute.  
  
"You snuck out last night, didn't you?" Calista asked. Nemesis smirked but nodded.   
  
"How do you ever figure it out?" Nemesis asked sarcastically.  
  
"For one, you are never in a place for more then twenty-four hours before knowing the entire layout. That and I heard the door open and shut last night." Calsita admitted.  
  
"What makes you think I have to immediately know where everything is?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"Because you do. That and you also have to be in control." Calista said, walking ahead of Nemesis.  
  
"Well aren't you just a regular Sherlock Holmes." Nemesis retorted. Calista nodded with a big grin.  
  
"Come on...I wanna show ya somethin'." Nemesis said, before sprinting away. Calista took off after her sister, just so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
**back at the house**  
  
"Great, now we lost both of them." Rowen said.  
  
"It's not like it's a big loss." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Ryo, we are supposed to be helping them." Cye stated.  
  
"You aren't helping Nemesis." Johanna said.  
  
"And what makes you so sure?" Kento asked.  
  
"Because she only gets help on her terms, and these aren't her terms." Johanna stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Thats becacuse she perferes a boxing ring." Ryo said.  
  
"How would you know?" Sarah snapped.  
  
"Why else would she be so objective to talking out her problems." Ryo asked.  
  
"Maybe because talking never gets you anywhere." Sarah retorted.  
  
"Sraha shut up." Johanna shouted at her sister.  
  
"Ryo just drop it." Cye said to his friend. Ryo glared at Sarah the turned away. That didn't make Sarah very happy. (A/N: Well would you be happy? I didn't think so.) Before she could do anything, Johanna and Eva were inbetween her and Ryo.  
  
"So are we going to go look for Calista and Nemesis?" Sage asked.  
  
"No, just leave them." Mark said. "They'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?" Mia asked her friend.  
  
"Because I have no doubt that Nemesis has the entire layout of the area memerized." Mark commented.  
  
"And when would she have done this?" Rowen asked.  
  
"She probably snuck out of the house last night." Mark commented.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Johanna remarked.  
  
"Well those two better get back soon to hear the news." Mark stated.  
  
"Oh geez...you have news." Eva said. "Let us rejoice for you." Eva tworled her figure. "Okay...I'm done now." Sarah and Johanna laughed at her antics. Calista and Nemesis came out of the woods, and went over to the other teens.  
  
"What's so funny?" Calista asked.  
  
"Eva had a moment." Sarah replied.  
  
"You mean she had a blonde moment, because that isn't hard for her." Nemesis retorted. Eva smacked her in the arm, then quickly ran behind Sage, with Nemesis not far behind her.  
  
"Hey, do I look like a maypole?" Sage asked. Nemesis stopped and looked at him, with a look that said Do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that. "You answer that and you will regret it."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. I have toothpicks bigger then you are." Nemesis said, sitting down next to her sister.  
  
"Well I have something to tell the five of you." Mark said.  
  
"We get to go home?" Nemesis asked jokingly.  
  
"You wish." Marked replied. Nemesis glared at him. "What I was trying to say is, your parents are coming up to visit."  
  
"What?!?!?" Nemesis and Johanna snapped.  
  
"Come on...here I thought you would be happy to see your parents again." Mark said.  
  
"Like hell!" Nemesis shouted.  
  
"Nemesis, now is not the time." Calista whipered in her sisters ear.  
  
"Yea Jo...just forget about it." Eva said, trying to calm her sister. Nemesis knuckels were turning white and her muscles were constricting and relaxing from the pressure.   
  
With one final snort Johanna walked into the house, Nemesis walked in right after her. Calista, Sarah, and Eva let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You trying to get everyone killed?" Calista asked Mark.  
  
"That wasn't my intertion, but she had a right to know. Expectally after last time." Mark retorted.  
  
"So now they will go into one of their moods where they wont speak for a month." Sarah stated.  
  
"What happeneds last time?" Mia asked.  
  
"Captain Smartone here..." Eva said, pointing to Mark. "...had are parents come up for a group counseling section without telling Nemesis or Johanna." Eva stated.  
  
"So Nemesis blew out half of the building and Johanna put seven people in ICU." Sarah added.  
  
"Why do they hate their parents so much?" Sage asked.  
  
Sarah glanced at Eva and Calista. "Johanna doesn't like out parents because they fear her." Eva said. "But it happened over a period of time...and our parents didn't disown her the first time she put someone in the hospital"  
  
"Hey...they guy was asking for it. Noone pushes me in front of Nemesis and gets away with it." Calista defened her sister.  
  
"Okay...I get your point. But there was a big difference between when Nemesis put someone in the hospital and when Johanna put someone in the hospital." Eva said. "I mean...she snapped the guy's neck...like it was a chicken." Calista laughed at the memory. It's was the first time Nemesis had ever used her gift.   
  
"Of course my parents have more reason to be scared." Calista said, lowering her head. "I don't blame her for hating our parents either."  
  
"Why do you'r parents fear her so much?" Cye asked.  
  
"You would be too if you lived with a manaic-depress, ill-tempered telakenetic." Calista answered.   
  
"You don't seem like someone with anger management problems." Rowen commented.  
  
"That's because I've slowly been learner how to control my anger." Calista said.   
  
"Can your parents even stand to be in the same room with Nemesis?" Ryo asked.  
  
"My dad can, but only if someone else is in the room. But mom doesn't even look at her and is so scared that she can't be alone in the same house as her." Calista said. "Nemesis told me once that being telakentic is both a gift and a curse. She was right too." Calista went into the house, to go see how her sister was doing. Sarah and Eva went to see how Johanna was doing.   
  
Not even after a second they were in the house, Kento turned to Ryo. "I bet you feel like an ass." Kento said to him. Ryo glared at him.   
  
Mark looked at his watch, before repostioning his hat. "Well I have to be going." Mark said. He left after talking some things over with Mia and Kayura. Cye went inside with Mia to start making dinner. During and after dinner was going to be quite...interesting. 


	4. 4

Chapter Four  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Cye was in the kitchen, helping Mia with dinner. Rowen was sitting on the couch, reading on of his usual three inch books. Sage went out to meditate. Ryo and Kento were sitting on the floor playing video games. Nemesis and Johanna had locked themselves in their rooms. So Calista, Sarah, and Eva were trying to get them out of their rooms. The Ex-warlords and Kayura ran out to get a few more things for dinner. Yuli was outside playing with Whiteblaze. The girls still hadn't met him, and until Nemesis, and Johanna calmed, Mia was going to prolong it as long as possible.  
  
Just as Ryo beat Kento at the game they were playing, the ex-warlords and Kayura walked through the door. Dais took everything into the kitchen. Sekhmet went to get Yuli. Rowen closed his book and went into the dinning room. Ryo went to the kitchen to help bring things out. Kento went upstairs to get the girls.  
  
"So how is everything going?" Kale asked Mia.  
  
"Nothing has been blow to pieces...so better then Mark expected. But it could be better." Mia answered truthfully.  
  
"That great." Dais commented.  
  
Kento, Calista, Sarah, Eva, and Johanna walked into the dinning room. Everyone sat down in the chairs they sat in the night before.  
  
"Is Nemesis joining us tonight?" Mia asked politely.  
  
"No...I can't even get her to open her door." Calista answered.  
  
"Whit or without using your gift?" Kento asked.  
  
"Both." Calsita muttered.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and began to fill their plantes, when they heard a door shut. Nemesis desended down the stairs and entered the dinning room. She sat down in her seat.  
  
"You wont come out of your room when I sak you to but you'll come down to eat." Calista asked, but it was rethorical. She yelped when Nemesis kicked her. Everyone fininshed fulling their plates and began to eat.  
  
"So, has everyone finished their homework?" Mia asked. A series of nods were seen around the table.  
  
"So...what happened at school today?" Kayura asked. All eyes fell on Calista.  
  
"Some guy decided to play grabass." Calista answered.   
  
"Who?" Ryo asked, almost knowing who she was going to say.  
  
"Saka Homoto. He's such a jerk." Calsita commented.  
  
"I figured." Ryo muttered. "Don't worry, you aren't the first and you wont be the last." Ryo told her.  
  
"Well if he smacks my ass again I'm going to rip his head off." Calista threatened. All the while, Nemesis sat there, aimlessly moving her food around her plate.  
  
"Hey Neme...you feeling okay?" Sarah asked with concern. Nemesis shruged in reply. "Neme...come on. Tell Sar-bear whats wrong." Sarah said, nudging Nemesis in her side. Nemesis still didn't answer.  
  
"NEMESIS!!!" Calista shouted.  
  
"What!?" Nemesis shouted back.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" Calista asked.  
  
"Depends. Do you want emotionally, mentally, or physically?" Nemesis asked sarcastically. "Ahhhh...what the hell, we'll add supernaturally too."   
  
"Hardy har har... you're so fucking funny." Calista retorted.  
  
"Ladies, could you please use less vigor language?" Dais asked politely. "There is a child sitting here." Both girls turned and looked at Yuli.  
  
The clanking of silver wear and china told everyone that Kento was done with his meal.   
  
"And the grabage disposal wins again." Sekhmet said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! I'm a growing boy...I need to eat." Kento said.  
  
"Kento, increasing your waist line doesn't count as growing." Eva quickly retorted, sending almost everyone into laughter.  
  
"You know what...leave me alone." Kento said to her.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Eva asked.  
  
"No...but I don't want to make you cry like a little baby." Kento retorted.  
  
"Why you pig? How dare you treat me that way? I could kick you ass three ways to sunday before you ever got a hit on me." Eva shouted.  
  
"Are you sure about that. Because we can go solve this right now." Kento shouted back at Eva.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU...SHUT UP!!!" Nemesis shouted at the two. Everyone was surprised at her outburst. Eva and Kento looked down at their plates. Nemesis did the same before standing up and walking out of the room. A sould of a slamming door told everyone that she had gone outside.  
  
"That was odd." Calista commented.  
  
"What was that about?" Sage asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Calista answered.  
  
"Well I say we let her calm down before trying to talk to her." Johanna said. 


End file.
